Daddy's Girl
by lozz09001
Summary: Spike is back in Sunnydale and living in his crypt and not the school basement and he’s not mad, well not really. Is it Spike’s baby? Will Buffy let him play happy families and how will Spike deal when everything he’s ever wanted is about to be take
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy's Girl  
  
Author: Lozz  
  
E-mail: darkersideofthevalley@hotmail.com  
  
Archiving: Well if you want it, firstly your mad and secondly you can have it, but let me know ok!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: As you well know all these characters belong to Joss!  
  
Dedication: Well this one is for my mate, my partner in crime, the other half to the demon teen duo and most probably the only person that understands my warped little mind.love you loads Wil x X x x  
  
Introduction: Ok this may get a little confusing.BUFFY SEASON 6 AND 7 SPOILERS! ANGEL SEASONS 3 AND 4 SPOILERS. Spike is back in Sunnydale and living in his crypt and not the school basement and he's not mad, well not really. Is it Spike's baby? Will Buffy let him play happy families and how will Spike deal when everything he's ever wanted is about to be taken away from him?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Daddy's Girl  
  
He rolled over in bed again and pulled his knees up tightly to his chest. He hadn't slept, just laid there silently for hours now. Every time he let his eyes close he saw them; he heard them cry as he sunk smooth white fangs into soft pink flesh, saw the look of terror on their faces as his demon surfaced before them, he felt her struggle beneath him on the cold bathroom tiles.  
  
It was a week since he had returned from Sunnydale. He'd sat alone in his crypt since then, only the picture show of death, pain and complete darkness that played in front of his eyes to keep him company. Sometimes it stopped though, when he was strong enough to take over, fill his head with happy thoughts. Then it was ok, just for a while he could be at peace, it was all ok then.  
  
It felt like only yesterday he had wanted her more than anything he had wanted before, but she didn't feel it, she would never feel it, that's what made him so mad. He still loved her, he'd never stopped and now he had to make it right, or at least try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun fell from the sky and orange melted into black he pulled on a pair of jeans, deep purple shirt and a scruffy denim jacket before stuffing a packet of fags into his pocket.  
  
The cemetery was cold and lonely, but not for him, every smell, every noise, every headstone brought memories flooding back. The times they'd fought together beneath the stars. The times they'd argued and he'd not been able to take his eyes off the way her nose wrinkled when she scowled. And the times she'd polished off a hard day by kicking him from crypt to crypt purely for the fun of it. He missed her.  
  
As he reached the main road, his mind filled with doubt. He'd hurt her so much, she would forgive, she'd never forget. Why was he doing this, she didn't need it, not now, not ever. The fourth cigarette in fifteen minutes met his lips, his hands trembled slightly and if his heart could beat he was pretty sure it would be bursting through his ribcage about now.  
  
The house looked smaller then he remembered and the garden tidier but the same familiar orange glow shone from behind the living room curtains. He felt sick. It seemed as though the garden path took hours to walk, every step slow and drawn out, no going back.  
  
He stood on the doorstep, sensitive hearing picking up the laughter from the friends inside. He felt more alone now than ever. As he knocked he knew this was it, and he played his speech over one last time in his head before a figure appeared behind the frosted glass panelling and a key turned in the lock. The door opened and before he could speak he was lying on his back in the gravel, blood pouring from his lip and a dull pain in his jaw. He looked up, shocked and a little disorientated.  
  
"Stay away Spike" Xander snarled from the doorway.  
  
"But I." he pleaded.  
  
"No Spike, you've caused enough trouble around here, just leave her alone!"  
  
The door closed before he could reply and he was left in the darkness again, alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night he waited in the cemetery, hidden at all times by bushes or headstones; he couldn't risk being seen by anyone else, not yet. He knew where she'd go, the places she always went, favourite places to patrol.  
  
One, two, three hours and she didn't show. Xander and Willow swept through the West Side and then returned with Dawn to do the East a few minutes later, but still no Buffy. He wondered where she was. Did she have a new job? A new man? Where were Tara and Anya and how was Dawn doing at school? He missed being in the loop; he missed his 'friends'  
  
Seven nights after that he waited, watched the Scoobies pass by but still no slayer. Was something wrong? Why did he feel like this? He was angry and worried and scared and sorry all at the same time, a big bubble of emotion that was swelling up inside him. He'd given up everything to make it up to her; he was going through this pain for her and now he couldn't even see her, couldn't even explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He headed back to the house again, desperate now and scared. He could see the happy smiles of the friends inside the warm living room. He shivered. Briefly he saw her; she breezed through into the kitchen looking happy and healthy. He smiled, smiled until they hit him again hard in the face; images of her, of him, of the bathroom as he held her down, heard her cry and felt her small frame stiffen beneath him. He couldn't believe he had done that to her, couldn't believe he'd even tried.  
  
They stayed with him all the way home. He walked through the darkness back to the crypt, eyes fixed straight ahead, mind blank. As he got inside he curled up on the bed, gripping tightly at the covers, holding on and holding on hard. He didn't want to go back to that place, wouldn't let those people show themselves again. Not now.  
  
The idea hit him out of nowhere, why did he not think of that before?  
  
Hurriedly he rummaged through his things until he found a pen and paper hidden at the bottom of a chest. He let the words flow out forming endless pools of inky black nonsense on the crisp white paper. His whole story, thoughts, feelings, endless apologies and as the sealed envelope fell silently onto Buffy's doormat in the early hours of the next morning he knew he'd done all he could for now; the ball was in Buffy's court.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blood was sweet and warm as it ran from the mug to his lips and then swept gently down his throat. The TV was playing to itself, some black and white movie he usually would have enjoyed. The heavy stone door opened slowly and he leapt up from the chair, startled more than anything. Visitors weren't exactly queueing up these days. Nervously and silently she swept towards him, stopping only inches away, so he could feel her warm breath gentle against his neck. He was expecting a stake anytime now but as they stood in silence he noticed her smiling. Why was she smiling?  
  
"Buffy" he whispered gently. "I.."  
  
"It's okay" she replied, her voice soft and warm. "I know, I knew before you even came back what had happened, it's okay Spike, it's all going to be okay."  
  
He looked back at her, slightly confused and a little shocked  
  
"What?"  
  
"The prophecies Spike, it's all written down, word for word, your soul."  
  
A soft finger gently touched his lips before he could speak again.  
  
Buffy stepped back from him slowly, the comforting smile still on her face. Slowly she unzipped her unusually large coat and let it fall softly onto the chair behind her. Standing before him, practically glowing, a black vest-like top clung tightly to her body, pressing firmly against a large rounded stomach, which rested proudly beneath her hands. He hadn't noticed before but now it was so obvious.  
  
"Flippin' eck Summers, you got over me quickly didn't you?" he grinned, touching her arm gently, reassuringly. "That thing looks like is going to pop."  
  
"Seven months" she smiled.  
  
"Seven.seven, oh bloody hell Buffy, you must have been."  
  
"It's yours" she interrupted bluntly, causing Spike to shuffle back a little and laugh.  
  
"Yeah, because we all know how incredibly fertile us vamps are don't we?"  
  
Buffy looked at him directly, causing him to regret that little outburst. Unsteadily she lowered herself into his chair and nodded approvingly as he perched himself on the edge of the coffee table at her feet. She began to tell him about what had happened while he was away. Spike listened contentedly as she explained how Darla had fallen pregnant with Angel's son, a son born a matter of months ago but who was already well into his teens. Surprisingly his expression didn't change when she broke the news of Darla's death. Maybe somehow, he knew. All summer the Scoobies had researched the life growing inside of Buffy; they'd found nothing. Drawn blanks everywhere they looked. Until only a few weeks ago in England Giles had stumbled across an old text which talked of 'The Four'. It told of two vampires, vampires with souls, who would bring children into this world for a reason. What the reason was hadn't yet been deciphered but Angel was working on it back at the Hyperion.  
  
Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stunned he looked into her crystal blue eyes and then down at her stomach, flitting between the two as he let it sink in. One of the things that William had longed for but Spike had grown to face he would never have. His whole body tingled.  
  
Buffy beckoned to him and he fell to his knees before her. Lovingly she took his cool hand and placed it palm down on her stomach. He felt a tiny twitch as his child, their child, kicked. He grinned madly and giggled a little, knowing for a fact he was the happiest man in any dimension right now. He rested his head in her lap and she gently stroked his hair.  
  
"I could never hurt it Buffy, never hurt you."  
  
"I know" she sighed, gently moving his hand a little as the baby kicked again. "I know Spike."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike had let himself get caught up in the moment. Of course he wanted to be a dad, more than anything, but how could he be, really? He stood up and paced the crypt. "It's not going to work" he said frantically. "How can it work?"  
  
Buffy looked back at him, a little startled by his outburst  
  
"It's going to be like what's his face.Connor; kid'll wonder why daddy can't go out and play with it, why daddy can't take it to school or take it out places. Sooner or later the poor thing's going to find out daddy's a monster, I'm evil, I've killed people Buffy, for God's sake I'm not even alive!"  
  
Buffy looked, longing to say the words that would make it all better but she knew everything he had said was true, every word. Nothing she could say or do would change that. He looked at her as they waited in silence, neither one knowing quite where they went from here.  
  
"I've always wanted this." Spike smiled. "Or at least I did. Family, like old times, but the kid deserves better, and so do you."  
  
Buffy knew that she couldn't make this better, she hadn't expected it all to be ok, but she'd hoped Spike would be there, play the father figure.  
  
"I'll walk you home" he nodded, handing her her coat. The pair left in silence, lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It helped a little, gave him something to focus on. Every time his mind was invaded, he filled it with thoughts of Buffy and her baby. It hurt so much that he couldn't be part of their world, it wasn't his baby anymore, it was hers.  
  
Sometimes he'd leave little presents on the doorstep; teddies, trinkets. He'd even managed to get hold of the cutest little pair of booties, pink with lace edging. He hoped it would be a girl. He never went inside though, couldn't face her, and he knew the others wouldn't be as quick to take him back.  
  
Dru had always liked children; she used to keep them for days, girls, they were her favourite. It was like they could see into her world, past the demon, right to the point where she could see stars through the ceiling and pretty colours on solid grey walls. Never lasted long when she got bored though; he'd have to get rid of the bodies, tiny little delicate bodies. No matter how evil he was he always hated that part. Always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He'd not been home long, decided to do a bit of patrolling because, even though they meant well, the Scoobies always missed spots and it gave him something to do. He'd just managed to get the mud off his boots when the door burst open and Xander stood looking rather flustered in the entrance.  
  
"In the car Spike" he blurted as Spike just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She wants you, just get in the car."  
  
Spike didn't need much convincing once he knew it was Buffy at the other end of this and as the car sped off he turned to Xander. "Hey, this isn't the way to Buffy's."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are we going then?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Buffy's having the baby Spike and as much as I hate to say it she wants you there. Why I have no idea. Personally I think she's gone mad, but not wanting to let a friend down here I'm taking you to her."  
  
"No I can't.we agreed.I'm not."  
  
"Oh shut up Spike" Xander snapped. "For once just be there for her will you!"  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Spike followed Xander inside through endless clean smelling corridors and up several staircases until they reached maternity.  
  
Dawn and Anya sat on blue plastic chairs outside a small room looking tired; Willow was inside with Buffy, holding her hand as endless screams echoed past them. The four stood waiting for what seemed like years, Spike feeling very much the outsider. It went on for hours, screams, cries and knowing Buffy the destruction of several pieces of medical equipment, until silence. Pure silence broken only by the shrill cry of a new born. Tears rolled down Dawn's face as she hugged Anya, and Xander shook Spike's hand firmly. "Congratulations" he said, forcing out a smile which soon turned into a grin that threatened to take over his whole face.  
  
Several doctors left the room, followed by Willow. "Just remind me never to have kids" she beamed, falling into Xander's arms.  
  
"Can we go in?" Dawn asked jumping up from her seat.  
  
"She.she wants to see Spike first" Willow whispered, patting him gently on the forearm.  
  
He entered the room slowly, his stomach in knots; he'd never been this scared before, ever. Buffy sat beneath crisp blue and white sheets, her cheeks pink and hair ruffled. Her face was streaked with tears but he'd never seen her look so happy before, her whole body glowed. He kissed her gently on the cheek before moving to the small glass crib which lay beside her; a small pink bundle, so tiny, lay wriggling slightly at the bottom. Two electric blue eyes looking back up at him, he felt his whole body melt and flow away from him. "Can I?" he asked gently, Buffy nodded and carefully he picked her up. She was so delicate; he was scared that if he touched her too much she would break. Standing by the window looking down at the twinkling orange and silver lights of the busy streets below, he held his daughter to his chest, five tiny fingers gripping tightly onto his thumb. She'd got her mother's strength, that was for sure! She was so beautiful, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He tried to stop it but a single tear left his eye and landed gently on her forehead. Nothing else seemed to matter now; the world outside this room, Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, it didn't exist, and as long as he had her he was the happiest man alive. Or dead, as the case may be.  
  
Reluctantly he handed her back to Buffy and climbed on the bed beside her. "She's amazing" he whispered.  
  
"She's ours" Buffy replied.  
  
Soon enough the others joined them, all gathering around to take photos and make funny noises that scared Spike slightly. He gripped Buffy's hand tightly, as if letting go might somehow cancel everything out, leave him in the crypt again on his own. "So" Willow said eventually. "Does this beautiful thing have a name then?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. "Well, I always liked Amy for a girl."  
  
Spike smiled. "Amy it is then."  
  
He wanted this night to go on forever, just him, Buffy and Amy. No demons, no monsters, no prophecies or fights, just that little room and the feeling he got every time he saw her tiny little face. Pure and unchangeable love.  
  
Neither of them slept that night, just cradled Amy between them and talked about the future, how everything would work out. He knew that everything he had said didn't mean a thing to Buffy now, he couldn't give them up and he couldn't leave them. Amy was everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly mid-day when the doctors said she could leave. Hidden under a blanket, Spike followed a proud mum and baby out of the hospital and into the back of Xander's car. He didn't care about the looks he got from other patients and visitors. Infact they could walk over and slap him in the face and he wouldn't care; nothing else seemed important any more.  
  
It had been agreed that Spike would stay at Buffy's, he didn't want to miss a thing. As he walked in the smell of vanilla hit him, Buffy smell, it made his skin tingle. Xander had gone back to work, Dawn was at school, much to her displeasure, and Willow had headed into the kitchen to cook them up some lunch. Spike followed Buffy upstairs and into her room. A tall white crib stood proudly next to the bed, a thick cotton blanket embroidered with teddy bears lay folded neatly in the corner and a giant pink bunny sat beside soft cream pillows. There were more teddies, many of which Spike had bought, placed lovingly around the legs, and a delicately made mobile with little stars and planets hung carefully above it. As Buffy laid the smiling little bundle down Spike slipped his arms gently around her waist and as she turned to face him, resting herself against his chest and sighing, he kissed her forehead. "No matter what" he whispered as he held her tightly and gazed down at Amy over her shoulder "I'm going to give her everything she ever needs. I'll always be there for her Buffy, for you, I'll always be here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy slept for most of the afternoon and well into the evening only waking to feed Amy and have a quick shower.  
  
That night she woke gently to a darkened room. She lay still for a few seconds before rolling over to get a better look at the figure sat at the end of her bed. Spike sat cradling Amy, rocking her gently. He was singing a lullaby, not much more than a whisper; he sang softly, a voice that made her skin tingle. "Rock-a-bye-baby." She planted a silky soft kiss on his neck causing him to jump a little. She rested her chin on his shoulder looking down at their baby in his strong arms. As Amy drifted off to sleep he placed her back in the crib and turned back to Buffy. Much to his surprise she pulled him down onto the bed next to her and covered them both with the blankets before snuggling down into his arms. Things couldn't get much better than this. It was perfect. 


	2. chapter2

Daddy's Girl - Chapter 2  
  
*****************************************  
  
Several months had passed since the day Amy was born. She didn't want to but they needed the money so Buffy had gone back to work at the school, popping home at lunch everyday. Sometimes she'd come in quietly, sneak up on Spike as he sat in the living room with Amy on his knee laughing gently as she giggled at the teddy in his hand; or she'd find him laid on the bed singing softly, Amy in his arms.  
  
With every day that passed Amy grew. Silky soft skin and golden hair. A smile that was contagious. She'd got her dad's eyes, two shining blue pools that sparkled when she was happy. Such a happy baby, but then what could you expect with parents that loved her like they did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a storm that night. Rain pounded on the windows and a strong wind howled violently outside. Spike lay on the sofa, Buffy in his arms and Amy in hers. Amy couldn't sleep, didn't like the noise, so they'd settled down in front of a roaring fire and romantic movie, a cosy little night in like a proper family. It was nice.  
  
The living room clock had just struck nine when the 'phone rang. Buffy picked up the cordless from the side of the sofa and answered it with a yawn. Spike just looked at her; her happy smile seemed to leave her face within seconds. She slid out of his arms, handing him the baby and beginning to pace the room frantically. It didn't look good as she hung up the 'phone and dropped her head into her hands; he knew it was serious.  
  
"He knows" Buffy sighed. "Angel, he knows."  
  
Spike raised and eyebrow slightly confused. "Knows what pet?" he asked, rocking Amy again.  
  
"Everything, they've translated the rest of the texts. He says we should go up there so he can tell us all the information. It doesn't sound good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening they arrived at the Hyperion. Fred greeted them, introducing herself before calling the others over. Spike and Lorne hit it off straight away but neither Spike nor Buffy seemed too sure about Gunn. Angel had told Buffy all about the Wesley situation over the summer; she could understand why he wasn't there to greet them even if he had been a vital part of the research. She didn't want to ask about Cordelia either but she could sense there was something going on. It seemed rude to bring it up right now.  
  
Soon enough Angel drifted down the stairs. He looked tired, his eyes dark and his whole body somewhat smaller. He walked over to them, silently hugging Buffy and then hugging Spike too, causing him to stumble a little. "She's beautiful." he said taking Amy from Buffy's arms and holding her playfully, much to Spikes displeasure. "I'll show you to your room" he said motioning for them to follow him.  
  
"Big place you've got here Peaches" Spike smiled, trying to lighten the uneasy atmosphere between them.  
  
"Yeah it's alright" Angel replied.  
  
As he led them into a large red room he hoped they wouldn't mention Cordy or Connor, not yet. He wasn't ready to dig everything up, the wound was still fresh and for now it hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred and Lorne had spent the best part of that day preparing a meal for the guests so everyone gathered around the large dining room table to eat, giving everyone a change to get to know each other a little better.  
  
Angel had gone quiet after a while. Buffy could sense that something was wrong, it was time. He led the quests into the office and placed a large book in front of them, the book that had told the Scoobies about Spike's soul before he'd even got it. She recognised it immediately.  
  
"Go on then" Buffy said, looking down at the open pages of text on the table.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this Buffy" the vampire sighed. "It's an apocalypse.again."  
  
Spike gripped Buffy's hand, "Well I might have known" she sighed. "Same old same old in Sunnydale."  
  
Angel scowled, "Its not something you and your little Scooby gang can sort out this time Buffy" he said harshly. "This is us; me, Spike, Connor and Amy, we're the players."  
  
Spike and Buffy just looked at him blankly as he sank into his chair. "It was all meant to happen, mapped out for when the day arrives, my soul, Spike's soul, two vampires fathering human children. They were prophesied, but now we know why."  
  
Spike was growing impatient now, none of this made sense. "And.?" he growled.  
  
"Okay, okay" Angel snapped back. "The four of us, it's up to us to stop some portal pulling the world into another dimension. According to the text that Wesley finally managed to translate we are known as 'The Four'. 'The Warrior' which is Connor, 'The Hero' that's me. And 'The Brave' that's you and Amy, Spike. When it begins, whenever that is, there will be four challenges, one for each of us. They're not going to be easy and they will all relate to each other. If we all succeed the world will be safe, well for the time being anyway. If just one of us fails, it's all over."  
  
"So how will we know when these challenges start" Spike asked "Someone going to blow a horn or something?"  
  
Angel scowled at his inappropriate attempt at humour. "We'll just know Spike, okay, we'll just know."  
  
The family left the hotel a few days later not much wiser than when they'd arrived. They couldn't prepare for this, couldn't train, couldn't plan, they didn't even know if they would have to fight or not. All they know was their seven-month-old baby was a major part in saving the world. Neither one could deny they were scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed slowly and painfully, everyone growing impatient, waiting for the time to come.  
  
"It's started Buffy" Angel blurted out as Buffy answered the 'phone. He sat in the chair beside Connor's bed as Cordy and Fred tended his wounds and watched over him. Conner had been jumped earlier that morning by several huge demons, he'd fought hard, fast, strong and managed eventually to kill them all. As he prepared to plunge the dagger into the flesh of the last and by far the largest of the demons he was handed an amulet, the trinity with a large blue stone in the centre. He passed out not long after that. Downstairs Wesley, Gunn and Lorne searched through heavy books and diaries. Angel's challenge was next.  
  
By mid-day Wesley had found the answer. He matched the black and white picture on the last page of a diary to the amulet that laid before him on the table. "It's a key" he told Angel, and he pulled out the largest and sharpest weapons from the cabinet. "It'll take you where you need to go. I guess you'll find out what you have to do when you get there."  
  
Angel braced himself as Wesley and Lorne cast the spell that would activate the key. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could he found himself hurtling through the air. He closed his eyes as he hit the floor, not in the Hyperion as he had expected but on a cold stone floor of a dark underground room. Before him a passage, the entrance guarded by a large demon, much bigger than him but not too scary looking. He killed it quite easily; maybe he wasn't expected to bring a weapon. That was too easy. Now he knew why. The long narrow passage, walls solid fire, ceiling and floor a marble of crucifixes and a steady rain of holy water falling around him. This was where the hero part would come in, he guessed. He clenched his teeth and growled as he ran into the tunnel. Flames licked his skin and the holy water stung his face and hands. He carried on running, gasping, burning, and aching until finally he burst out of the other end and fell to the ground panting heavily. He rubbed his face, which was marked and blistered, and looked down at his feet, which were badly burned. He hoped that it was over.  
  
Before him an ageing man sat tied to a chair, his head hung but sharp bottle green eyes still looking out from under thick white hair. "We have to go" he demanded, his voice husky and deep. Quickly Angel broke the chains that held him and helped him steadily to his feet. As Angel broke the amulet the pair fell back onto the floor into the Hyperion. "To Sunnydale" the man cried before anyone could speak "NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Sunnydale the sky was purple and filled with the sound of thunder. A glittering blue portal hovered a few feet above Buffy's front lawn, its centre black and filled with amazing heat. Buffy and Spike battled with the demons that fell endlessly from it, one by one on the grass, while Willow, Xander and Anya flicked desperately through spell books in the doorway. They were tiring now; it had been this way for hours, since Angel had succeeded. Spike was sure this was his challenge, but what did he have to do?  
  
Angel's car screeched to a halt a few metres away and both passengers jumped out. "You'll get nowhere like that!" the man smiled, flicking one hand gently causing the portal, the noise, the demons, everything but them, to stop.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike enquired whilst wiping a small stream of blood from his lip and sighing heavily.  
  
"I'm here to guide you in your task Spike" he replied, no emotion showing on his face.  
  
He walked over and took Amy from Willow and handed her to Spike.  
  
"My task" Spike said desperately. "Tell me, what? What do I have to do?"  
  
"The baby, she's the only thing that's going to close that portal." Again no emotion showed on his face. He just looked at Spike, not breaking eye contact. "Your task, if you are strong, brave, you will let her go. Her task, if she is pure, totally innocent she will pass through into the next dimension, thus closing the portal."  
  
Spike's whole body jerked and began to shake; he couldn't take it in. "What, no, you can't, she."  
  
"It's okay Spike, she'll be okay there, royalty in fact, she won't know any different Spike, believe me."  
  
Spike looked back at his friends, at Angel, at Buffy. They all stood silently, shocked and scared. Buffy fell towards him her whole body shaking. "It's the only way?" she asked, her eyes flooded with tears and her voice trembling.  
  
The man nodded. "When the spell wears off you won't have long. Say your goodbyes now, Buffy."  
  
She did what she had to do, Spike just looked on, numb. With a roar the portal came to life again and Buffy handed Amy back over to Spike before falling into Willow's arms behind him.  
  
Spike stepped forward, the noise, the demons, the whole world a blur. The demons that once fought him stood silently watching the ultimate sacrifice. He felt his whole body tremble violently as he looked down at his daughter, as she smiled, unfazed by the events unfolding around her. He would never forget those eyes. That grin. Tears rolled steadily down his face as he felt his heart shatter and the pieces pierce everything inside him; he was bleeding. Everything he ever wanted, ever needed, owned. He loved her more than anything, she made him feel alive again, now he'd lost her. As the portal turned from silver to blue to red and then black he kissed her cheek gentl., "Daddy will always love you princess" he sobbed, his voice breaking as he spoke. "Always" he cried letting her slip away gently into the darkness, feeling her skin as it left his hands, watching until she'd totally disappeared.  
  
Purple sky faded to the usual evening blue, leaving seven stunned figures standing motionless in the garden. Spike's legs gave way and he fell to the floor crying hysterically and gripping Amy's blanket tightly. Within seconds Buffy was by his side holding him tightly. They cried together.  
  
No one knew what to say, what to do. Buffy spent most of the night with Anya and Willow in the bathroom crying and being sick then crying some more. Spike sat on the bed surrounded by Amy's things, smelling her, feeling her, imagining her.  
  
They didn't talk, didn't move, didn't eat for days, just ached that ache that comes when your body has no more tears left to cry, no more heart left to break again. Just loneliness and a sense of regret.  
  
How could they come back from this? Where did things go from here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat in the darkness on a bench in the back garden; her name echoed in his head. This time last week his daughter had saved the world. Somewhere deep inside, beyond the pain, he was happy, proud. He could never tell anyone what her first word was, he couldn't boast about how well she was doing at school or how beautiful she looked on her wedding day. But he could tell them that she was the reason they were still alive. For the first time in that week he smiled.  
  
Buffy must have felt it as well because she was smiling too as she placed her head gently on his shoulder and linked her fingers with his. They looked up at the stars together and Buffy smiled again. "She's watching us you know Spike, our little princess, somewhere she's watching us."  
  
Another tear rolled painfully down Spike's cheek. "I know."  
  
The pair sat silently holding each other, not sure what to say now or what to do. "Will we be okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"For Amy" She replied kissing him gently on the lips for a few seconds, somehow making everything seem all right again.  
  
"For Amy."  
To Be Continued 


End file.
